1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory cell and a process for manufacturing the same, and more particularly relates to a memory cell of a resistance memory and a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with popularity of consumer electronic products and wide application of system products, the requirements on memories, which include low power consumption, low cost, high read/write speed and more times of programming, are getting higher and higher. Therefore, new technologies for the memories from separated markets are presented to break through current restrictions of the memories, and hopefully become the mainstream technology for the new generation memories.
Among the newly released memories, there is a memory that records data by changing the resistivity of a data storage layer. Generally, such a resistance memory employs an electrical pulse and applies a switching voltage to change the status of a simple binary metal oxide thin film or a complex perovskite oxide thin film between a set state and a reset state, so that the data are stored based on different resistivities in different states. The technology possesses advantages of high speed of a static random access memory (SRAM), high density of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), low cost, low power consumption and non-volatility, and has played an important role in the development of the semiconductor industry. One example of such memories is the non-volatile random-access memory (NVRAM).
Conventionally, the data storage layer of a resistance memory is formed by depositing a layer of PrCaMnO (PCMO), nickel oxide (NiO) or titanium oxide (TiOx). However, the resistance memories using the above materials have disadvantages that the process is complicated, the deposition temperature is high (approximately 300° C.), the switching voltage is high (approximately 10V) and the data retention time is short.